fantorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuby
Nobio Hasegawa or Nuby is the protagonist of FANTORB. She is introduced as Sougo's carefree but loyal knight, although he is unaware of her true identity. Growing up as prince Sougo's servant and close friend, Nuby has developed a strong attachment to him. These feelings spark the events of Fantorb, with Sougo's terminal illness worsening due to Dark Mage Lin's as Nuby is forced to find the remedy. Background Abandoned by her parents from a young age, Nuby grew up poor. At age _, she meets prince Sougo. Despite his status and unfriendly demeanor, she considers him her first friend. Sougo is initially hostile and wants nothing to do with her but eventually grows to tolerate her presence. Due to Sougo's friendship with princess Loki, Nuby meets her years prior to rescuing her from her tower. Relationships Friendships * Princess Loki: Nuby met Loki when they were much younger. Loki took a liking to Nuby, expressing this poorly through misguided attempts to initiate friendship. For example, referring to her as Sougo's "cute little slave" and unintentionally belittling her. Nuby did not take much offense to this, seeing as she ends up rescuing the princess after the princess is kidnapped. * Gizel: Nuby and Gizel first meet at the village. After Gizel concludes her Princess and the Pauper styled musical number with prince Shinpachi, Nuby takes it upon herself to abduct Gizel, forcing her to join her party. For unknown reasons, Gizel is the only member of the party unable to refer to Nuby by her name, she calls the knight "Mizu" instead. * Obba: Obba * Toshiro Hijikata: Nuby does not like him. She constantly insults him, claiming he smells like "The 3 S's" After Sougo joins the party, the harassment only worsens. Loki's futile attempts to defend Hijikata do nothing to change Nuby's opinion. * Goodwall: Nuby is incredibly fond of Goodwall, endeared by his small and baby-like stature. Her high energy tends to overwhelm him, often causing him to scurry to Gizel for protection. * Shinpachi: Initially mistaking him for Gizel's stand, Nuby has no opinion on Shinpachi. * Kondo: * Baby Brent: Similar to Gooby Romantic Interest * Sougo Okita: Initially starting out as friends, Nuby and Sougo's relationship slowly takes a romantic turn. The pair are extremely protective of each other, Sougo being more reluctant to share or even admit his feelings. Sougo's poor health was the main reason Nuby chose to become a knight, but knowing that Sougo will have a bad reaction to this decision, Nuby creates a fake identity. Sougo does not want to rely on her to protect himself because he does not want her to get hurt, often blaming himself if something happens to her. Sougo often feels undeserving of Nuby's affection, causing him to push her away. Another reason he tries to stay distant is because he fearsthat one day Nuby will leave him like everyone else he has loved. However, he eventually realizes that she really cares about him and would not leave him for the world. Category:Characters Category:Females